Nurse Diaspro
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Sky gets injured and Diaspro is there to heal him. What he gets is a different kind of healing. ONE-SHOT.


**OK I'M DOING THIS STORY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE DIASPRO IS A SUCH A GOOD CHARACTER AND SHE ACTUALLY GOT CHEATED BY SKY AND BLOOM. I ALWAYS ROOTED FOR BLOOM BUT VIEWING HER AS AN ADULT NOW SHE KINDA PISSES ME OFF.**

"Ow!" Sky grimaced, twisting on the bed as Diaspro rubbed his muscled back. "Be careful! That really hurts!". Diaspro was the daughter of one of the most respected families on Eraklyon. She was engaged to Sky but that bitch Bloom had to go in and take him from her. She had no idea who that red head was. She automatically assumed she was a witch and attacked her. She only was only defending herself. To make matters worse, Sky choose her and now is engaged. Diaspro decided to better herself by becoming a doctor. There is a severe lack of female doctors on the planet and she's determined to be one. She was treating Sky in the Royal Infirmary.

"I'm sorry" Diaspro sighed. She sat straddling his hips, kneading her thumbs into the aching muscles paralleling his spine. "I'm doing my best. I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to this kind of pain if you keep playing with dragons."

Sky said nothing. He lay naked on his stomach, a towel modestly covering his bare buff beefy ass. A 6'3 handsome prince who wanted nothing more than to be the captain of the Red Fountain dragon wrangling team. While home on Eraklyon, he was practicing that day. He'd hurt his back after a dragon threw him almost 2 stories. What both Diaspro and Bloom appreciated about Sky was his body. It was pure solid muscle. It wasn't ridiculously overpumped but it wasn't a lean swimmer either. It was all proportioned and sexy, just the way women like em. And to top it off, he had perfect blonde hair. Sky was the absolute definition of Prince Charming and Diaspro knew it.

"It's so embarrassing," Sky sighed. "I'm a senior and I had to go and get injured."

"Now, now," Diaspro chided. "You know it's not your fault."

Diaspro had just turned 20, and she wondered if she would ever be old enough not to have problems because of the extreme voluptuousness of her body. She was delicately built, with the slender bone structure of a model or a dancer, but every inch of flesh on her seemed to have been sculptured to make her a sex object.

Her legs were well-toned and curvaceous, shapely at thigh and calf. Diaspro's buns were round and firm and plumply protuberant. She had lost count of the times she'd turned suddenly on the street to find some horny male with a bulging crotch staring at her ass. Her waist was only twenty-two inches; she hadn't gained an ounce since her eighteenth birthday.

But the main problem with her body, of course, was the size of her tits. Diaspro sighed as she looked down at herself, still rubbing Sky's chiseled back, seeing how her huge, firm tits stretched her doctor's uniform. Her tits were obscenely over-sized for her delicate bone structure, and her nipples were just as outrageous, wide and deep red, with big, protuberant tits. They were way bigger than Bloom's B-cups. It was impossible to go outdoors without having countless men gawk at her enormous, round tits — and gawk was the word for what half of the dragon wrangling team — had been doing when she'd been called to the practice field.

"Rub lower," Sky said. "It hurts." Diaspro slid farther down his waist, wishing that she'd worn panties today, flushing as she felt her bald pussy pressing Sky's bare thigh as she straddled him. She rubbed his spine briskly, trying to remember the techniques she'd learned at the nursing academy. Suddenly Sky moaned and clutched desperately at his upper leg.

"Oh, fuck!" he gasped. "My thigh! It's killing me!"

"Your language! Sometimes the pain shoots down there," Diaspro said, wincing sympathetically. "It's normal."

"Oh, fuck!" Sky bit his lip. "It's like a knife!"

"All right. Turn over. I better rub you there too."

Sky swiveled quickly onto his pecfect back, in so much pain that he didn't notice that the towel had almost fallen from his hips. Diaspro knelt beside him and briskly rubbed his upper leg. Slowly Sky relaxed.

"It... it's getting better flow," he sighed. "It was just this really sharp pain, just for a few seconds."

"That's what back spasms are like," Diaspro said, briskly rubbing and kneading his thigh, staring down at it. "Your leg probably won't hurt again tonight, I'll bet. The whole thing will probably disappear tomorrow. Does your leg feel better now?"

But Sky didn't answer. Several seconds passed, and Diaspro glanced curiously at his face. There was something strange in his expression now. His eyes were very wide. Why was he staring at her like that? Then Diaspro looked down at her body.

"Oh, Sky!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry. How careless of me!"

The carelessly-buttoned uniform had come completely open while she'd changed positions. Her patient was staring helplessly at her naked body, at her bald married pussy and her flat belly and what had to be the biggest firmest tits he'd ever seen in his life. Diaspro felt embarrassed to realize that her nipples were stiff, her fat tits protruding from the wide, crimson circles like eraser tips. She tried to close the top hurriedly, but she was so nervous that she couldn't seem to grab it, and the movement just made her giant tits jiggle more seductively.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have worn better clothes, I... oh, Sky! Oh my Lord!"

Sky watched Diaspro's lips and eyes open wide with amazement. Then he saw what she was staring at. The towel had slid completely off of his hips, actually pushed aside by the sudden, dramatic stiffening of his extremely large cock. Diaspro stared in wonder at the gigantically long, fat hard-on now standing stiffly, his fuck-shaft twitching obscenely over his belly, his balls bloated with cum. It stood 12 inches long and thicker than a soda can. It was almost twice as big as the largest size she ever had. Looking at her naked body had given him the biggest hard-on she'd ever seen in her life. Compared to her fiancee's 6 inches, it was a whole new world.

"Good Lord, Sky!" Diaspro whispered breathlessly. "It's simply huge!"

Moaning with embarrassment, Sky tried to cover his huge cock with his hands and started to roll onto his stomach. But he couldn't. He gasped as the pain shot through his spine again. All he could do was lie helplessly on his back, looking guiltily at Diaspro as his mammoth cock continued to pulse obscenely in front of her.

"Oh, shit, this is so embarrassing!" he mumbled. "I'm really sorry."

"You... you don't have to be embarrassed."

But Diaspro hardly heard her own words. She tried to stop staring at his huge cock, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away, and soon she felt herself trembling with an irresistible, shameful lust. Lord, what a big cock, she thought, over and over... he has the biggest cock I've ever seen...

"I'm really sorry about this," Sky mumbled. Guiltily he slid his hands back to his sides, knowing that he couldn't possibly conceal his hard-on. "I guess you better go now."

Diaspro hardly heard him.

"Look at how stiff it is, Sky," she whispered breathlessly. "It's throbbing so hard. Did looking at my body do that to you?"

"I... I guess," Sky admitted.

"You'll have to jack off, won't you?" Diaspro murmured. "You'll never be able to get to leave go out in the hall when your big cock, um penis is this hard. Do you think you'll be able to even get to sleep tonight?"

"I... I don't know. It hurts to move my arm." He chuckled nervously. "I guess I'll have to wait a few hours for it to go down?"

Diaspro didn't answer. The pussy she had promised to her beloved just last month was throbbing very hard now, her pouting cunt-lips growing wet and swollen with an intense lust for his cock. Dazedly she continued to stare at his cock, completely forgetting that her top was still open. Gradually Sky's guilty eyes returned to her body. He stared at her lush, naked tits again, and Diaspro gasped as his massive cock throbbed harder than ever.

"Oh, Sky, your c-cock looks like it's going to explode!" she whispered. "I really better help you."

"What?"

Diaspro raised her arm, her hand trembling, sliding her fingers up his thigh. Sky gaped at her in amazement as she wrapped her hand tightly around the fat base of his cock. His cock was so thick that she could barely get her hand around it. Diaspro shuddered as she lewdly started jacking his enormous hard-on, lovingly stroking her patient's cock.

"Diaspro, What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," Diaspro whispered. "You need me to help you, Sky. Your back hurts too much. I need to coax out all that hot semen!"

Sky just gaped at her. Diaspro switched hands, gripping his huge prick with her left fist, her engagement ring flashing in the light, pressing her palm on his spongy cock-crown. She jacked his massive cock-tool slow and very hard, making him shudder as his piss-hole squirted out more oozing jizz, more than her fiancee shot out when he came. Diaspro moved her palm on his cock-head, coating her hand with the goo. Then she returned her right fist, lubed with spunk, to his jutting cock-shaft. The precum was sticky and plentiful, lubing his aching cock almost as well as oil or Vaseline. The blonde girl's huge tits jiggled firmly as she started jacking his cock fast and hard, whipping her right fist rhythmically up and down his giant, throbbing cock.

Sky groaned as his cock bucked wildly between her fingers. He gave in, gasping and trembling with pleasure, letting her beat his cock-meat. Diaspro jacked his big cock harder and harder, making more spunk ooze out of his piss-slit, pausing occasionally to press her palm on his spongy cock-knob to catch more of the lube. Her shaking left hand reached up and grasped his large testicles. There was enough in them to give her what she really wanted. And right where she really needed it, deep into her womb. She blushed at the thought.

"Does this feel good, Sky?" Diaspro panted. Her fist was a blur now, whipping feverishly up and down his huge cock. "Is this making your cock, um penis, feel better?"

"Oh, Diaspro," Sky trembled beneath her, shuddering as his cock throbbed and oozed, his balls loaded with cum. "Harder, Diaspro.. oh, fuck..."

"I... I don't think this is so awful, do you? " Diaspro said, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. "I mean, I know that most doctors don't... shouldn't give their patients hand-jobs, but I'm just trying to make your cock feel good. You'd never get to sleep if I didn't help you shoot your cum like this. Do you think it's awful, Sky?"

"But what would your fiancee say, Diaspro?! Oh, fuck..."

"I certainly hope he would understand. Geez ... your cock is so huge, Sky. I don't know if I can manage it with just my hand. And your balls are so big I won't want to make a mess. I... I better do more than just jack on your cock to make it cum. I can't use my vagina to relieve those bloated balls - my fiancee would never let me and I don't think that monster would fit in my tight little puss, um vagina anyway. I guess I'm going to have to suck on it. I've never done that before for anyone but I guess I'll have to learn quick. Why, I might even have to swallow your cum so it doesn't ruin my uniform or get all over my big tits! They do belong to my fiancee after all and it just wouldn't be proper to get your cum all over them!"

Sky gaped at her in horny bewilderment. Diaspro leaned down, her huge tits swaying, her mouth watering in shameful anticipation of sucking the hot goo out of his enormous cock. She whimpered with pleasure as her big lips touched his oozing, shiny skinned cock-knob, tasting the musky, meaty taste of a cock for the very first time.

She opened her mouth wide and plunged her lips onto his cock-shaft, slurping in over a third of it, locking her lips in a wet, circle around the swollen shaft of his cock.

"Oh, Diaspro! Diaspro!"

Diaspro started sucking, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock. Lovingly she gripped the root now, squeezing and milking it, feeling his cock-shaft pulse.

Her buttery mouth bathed his flared cockhead with saliva, the spit mingling with the jizz oozing from his piss-slit. Diaspro swirled her tongue around and around the spongy head of his cock, shuddering with lust as she lapped up his salty, milk-white cum.

"Oh, Diaspro, it feels so good!" Sky gasped. "Suck it, Diaspro! Suck it, make me cum!"

I'm sucking a patient's cock, Diaspro thought dazedly. But he was no ordinary patient. No he was Prince Sky. The hottest guy in all of Red Fountain. The knowledge of the obscene reality of what she was doing to him made her tight little pussy throb even more wetly, her clit tingling and her pouting cuntlips pulsating with desire. Deep down inside she'd always been aware of her lust for Sky, the lust that, to her, was only an extension of maternal love. She'd never thought it could happen, but now it was.

She felt Sky's eyes staring down at her, watching her mouth stretched around his cock, slurping feverishly on his big cock. She was actually giving her first blowjob to someone other than her fiancee - and only a month after her wedding! Well, at least one hole was still chaste, although this huge cock was making even her tight little asshole itch.

The giant prong oozed heavily now, throbbing wildly between her ovaled lips, continually oozing cock-juice onto her laying, lapping tongue. Diaspro heard her own slurping, gurgling sounds emanating from her throat, as she continued to suck loudly and wetly on his magnificent prick. Her tongue dug into his pisshole, then lovingly swabbed his spongy cock crown with spit. Her belly ached for the spurting load of his delicious cum.

She wanted to ask how good her sucking was making his cock feel - to know if she was doing this right, but she didn't want to take his cock out long enough to speak to him. Nothing mattered but that huge cock and the impending load she was going to swallow. Instead she hungrily sucked his giant fuck-tool harder than ever, nearly choking herself as she thrust her face onto his crotch, taking his cock even farther between her lips.

She couldn't open her mouth any wider now. Her lips were utterly gorged with his cock, stretched to bursting around the aching, oozing stiffness of his hard-one Diaspro kept gurgling and slurping and sucking, covering his cock with so much hot spit that it oozed out of her ovaled lips around his cock.

Her cheeks were very red, puckered sharply to increase the suctioning pressure around his cock-meat. Diaspro pumped them in and out like a bellows, puckering one moment, puffing out the next, now sucking his enormous cock as hard as she possibly could. Her cock-sucking noises were so loud that she couldn't even hear Sky moaning over them. Diaspro's fingers clung to the root of his cock-shaft, then started jacking his prick again, stroking hard from the base to her sucking lips.

"I'm gonna cum!" Sky gasped. He raised his arms, ignoring the pain in his back as he clutched her head, holding her wet, sucking mouth firmly onto his cock-meat. "Suck it, Diaspro! Jack it harder! It feels so good, Diaspro! I'm gonna cum!"

His enormous cock throbbed to an incredible new stiffness, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth. Diaspro's pussy creamed as she realized that she would soon be gulping down cock-juice. She panted through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her fist a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft, urgently trying to coax the sappy load out of his huge balls.

"Oh, Diaspro! Diaspro!..."

His cock exploded, bucking hard between her lips, spraying a geyser of thick, milky cum down the her throat. Diaspro shuddered happily as she tasted his seed, as the salty jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. Now an expert, she sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to milk out all of his cum.

His pent-up cum-load raked out of his wet, throbbing prick, squirting her belly full of cum. Diaspro's still faithful but needy pussy squirted as she nursed his spouting hard-on, whimpering as the white torrent spewed across her tongue, bathing her tonsils with fizz. Sky pulled her blonde hair and writhed beneath her, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm. Diaspro kept sucking and jacking feverishly long after the cum had subsided, craving every drop of the hot, tasty fizz.

Then she knew she had to look at him again. His enormous cock remained as hard as stone, pulsing rhythmically on the roof of her mouth. Slowly Diaspro slid her lip off of his mammoth cock as she looked him in the eyes, gulping down the last of her spit and his cum. The blood pounded in her cheeks as she looked at his dazed, sweaty face and knew how much she loved cock-sucking now. How would she explain that to her fiancee? What would he think if he knew that she had willingly sucked cock?

"Well... that was something, Sky," she mumbled breathlessly. Quickly she moved her tongue around the corners of her mouth, licking up his jizz. "I... I guess that was pretty shocking, wasn't it? I guess I shouldn't have done that for you, Sky. No, I know I shouldn't have. But... but you did give me an awful, awful lot of cum, honey. So now maybe you can go home and get some sleep."

Sky didn't answer. She was sitting up again, and her uniform was still wide-open, and Sky was again staring at Diaspro's naked body. Diaspro looked down at her huge tits, seeing how stiff her nipples had grown from the pleasure of her first, but in no way last, cock-sucking, how her rubbery tits now protruded nearly an inch from the wide, crimson circles. Then she looked back at the giant spit-dripping cock, and then her pussy burned even more uncontrollably with lust.

"Why, S-Sky," she stammered. "Your cock isn't getting soft. It isn't getting soft at all!"

His enormous cock looked as stiff as ever, pulsing over his stomach as he gazed at Diaspro's naked chest. Diaspro slid her hand up again, shuddering with fuck-need as she lewdly fondled his still pulsating prick.

"It's still such a hard-on, Sky," she panted. "You can't go out in the hall like this. But you just came so hard. I was swallowing for over a minute isn't it going to get soft now?"

"I don't think so," Sky said.

"Oh, Sky. You... you need another cum, then, don't you? I guess it wasn't enough for you, just shooting out one load. You've still got more cum in your balls. Do you..." she moaned, squeezing his cock harder, "... do you need me to help you cum again?"

"I guess." Sky stared at her body, licking his lips. "Diaspro, could you take off your uniform the rest of the way now?"

"But no one else has ever seen, well ... all right, Sky. If that's what you need me to do. To make you feel better I will."

She rose from the bed, standing beside it, her face flushed with shame and desire. Diaspro peeled the uniform off of her delicate shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing the incredible naked body that men had ogled for as long as she could remember. She turned to let him see all of her, wiggling her round, plump ass salaciously. When she turned back, the cock throbbed even more stiffly than before, jerking and twitching painfully.

"Diaspro, could you get on top of me?" Sky murmured.

"But... but, oh, Sky." The naked Diaspro trembled with lust, realizing what he wanted. "I really don't think we better. I'm engaged. You can't want to fuck someone else's fiancee." Diaspro thought this was pot calling the kettle black since he cheated on her with Bloom.

"Please," Sky winced. "Please, Diaspro..."

"But I'm not on the pill. If you shoot that much cum into my unprotected pussy I would definetly get pregnant. And my fiancee and your parents, the king and queen, would have my head!

But she was already crawling onto the bed with him, shaking with passion, already knowing that she was going to succumb to her wanton need to give her pussy away. Diaspro's nipples were painfully stiff, and her cunt was so hot and wet that it hurt, dripping with juice, creaming on the insides of her thighs. She gasped as she crawled on, straddling him, planting her knees on the bed to either side of his lean hips.

"Sky, this is wrong. We both know it. Are you sure you want me to use my pussy to do make you cum?"

"Yes."

She dropped her hand between her thighs, again grasping his huge, wet cock with her trembling fingers. Diaspro stared down at her bald pussy, lowering her hips, until the oozing knob of Sky's cock pushed onto her cunt.

His cock was so huge that it was hard to get it into her tight pussy. Diaspro wiggled her ass, gasping as his spongy cock-head nudged into her clasping, pouty-lipped pussy. She forced her hips down, shuddering as his massive cock stretched its way into her narrow, dripping, horny cunt.

"Oh, Diaspro!" Sky stared at her pussy sighing as he saw his veined cock-shaft disappearing into her small, tight cunt. "It feels so good, Diaspro! It feels even better than when you sucked me!"

"Oh, Sky, this is not fucking, it's just therapy. It would be such a sin... fucking a strange cock. Making it cum inside me."

Her pussy knew what it was doing though, throbbing and sucking on the tip of just the second cock it had ever met, growing even wetter and hotter, anticipating the full, skewering length of this strange cock. Diaspro leaned over her body, her enormous, stiff-nippled tits jiggling over his chest as she clutched his shoulders for support. Gradually she started humping and wiggling, grimacing and biting her lip with intense pleasure as she made his giant hard-on go farther and farther up her creamy cunt.

"Oh, Sky!" she gasped as the pleasure coursed through her loins, as her small, wet, naked fuck-opening spasmed repeatedly around his prick. "It... it's just so big, baby! I can hardly believe what a big cock you have! Unnggghh! Oh, Sky, I'm getting awfully horny now. . Do you like the way Diaspro's wet pussy feels around your cock?"

Sky just groaned with pleasure, watching his rigid, veined fuck-pole disappearing into Diaspro's pussy. Diaspro eagerly started wiggling and humping her big round ass faster, her beautiful face contorting with lust as his massive fuck-tool gushed deep inside her belly. Then she was sitting flat on top of him, wriggling her bare ass on his upper thighs, the entire length of his giant prick buried in her drippy cunt.

"Oh, Sky! Oh, it's so big! I... I can't help it! I'm so horny!" Diaspro clutched his shoulders and feverishly started humping her ass up and down, sliding her wet, clinging pussy up and down on his cock. "Fuck me, Sky!"

Sky grimaced as he started grinding beneath her, so excited that he could ignore the intense pain in his chiseled back, dazedly staring at Diaspro's giant, jiggling tits as he started stroking his cock through the clinging tightness of her cunt. His immense hard-on stroked in and out of her pussy, satisfying her bald fuck-hole, packing her cunt to busting with every stroke.

I love this big cock, Diaspro thought dreamily. She held his shoulders tightly and humped much faster, rhythmically banging her quivering buns onto his upper thighs, panting as she fed her throbbing pussy with the stabbing shaft of his cock.

"Harder, Sky, harder!" Already her gooey cunt had begun to spasm uncontrollably, contracting repeatedly around the stretching thickness of his cock. "Oh, darling, your cock is so huge! Fuck me hard, Sky! Please, baby, please, fuck the shit out of me! I really need your cum!"

She humped still faster, hearing the bed-springs squeak, feeling the mattress bouncing beneath them as she torridly fucked her burning, itching pussy up and down on the cock. Sky was fucking as hard as his chiseled back would let him, but she was still doing most of the humping work. And her own energy amazed her. Soon the stacked, naked fairy was bucking and fucking like a well-paid whore, gasping with wanton pleasure as she furiously slammed her throbbing, bald fuck-slit up and down on Sky's cock.

"AAAHHH!" Her voice was very loud now, loud enough to alert anyone lingering in the royal hallways. "Please fuck me harder, Sky! Unngghh! Awww, baby, fuck my pussy, I need your cock! I'm gonna cum, Sky, Diaspro's really gonna squirt!""Am I better than Bloom?" she asked.

"You're a 100 times better than Bloom!" Sky yelled.

The sweat poured off Sky's face as he fought the pain in his back, desperately horny for pussy, intensely excited by the sucking, spuming pressure of her cunt around his cock. He slid his hands up her slender waist, gazing wide-eyed at her enormous, bouncing tits, finally filling his hands with the spongy softness of her huge tits.

Eagerly Diaspro leaned farther forward, shaking her tits over his face. Sky opened his mouth wide and sucked in one nipple, slurping it hungrily between his lips. The taste of her stiff, rubbery tit made his cock grow even stiffer up her pussy. Slurping on Diaspro's tit, Sky fucked her cunt as hard as he could.

"Yes, Sky, yes!" she groaned and gasped with desire, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth, panting obscenely as she pounded her throbbing, juicy pussy onto his cock as fast as she could. "Unngghhh! I'm cumming, Sky! Fuck me, fuck your horny doctor. Just shoot that load inside me. Don't pull out! I'm cummiinnnngggg!"

Her pussy spewed out juice, contracting and spasming uncontrollably around his stiff, throbbing pisser. Sky let her jiggling tit slide from his mouth, sighing as the cum churned painfully in his balls. Then his cock suddenly started squirting again, blowing the second wad of milky cum deep inside her pussy.

Diaspro trembled with passion as his sticky cock-juice streamed into her unprotected pussy, splattering her womb with spunk.

Her cheeks flushed with shame again. She knew she would have to tell Sky that this would be the first and last time she relieved him; well, at least in this way. But for now the fuck-hungry Diaspro continued to grind willingly on top of him, flexing her pussy-muscles, relieving her patient's mammoth hard-on. Her asshole twitched as she wondered if he had one more load left in him.

 **THE END.**


End file.
